With rapid development of electronic technology, people's lives are more closely linked with network and various electronic products with different functions. With improved living standards, while portable electronic products such as PAD and smart phones are widely used, wearable smart electronic products easier to be carried are developing rapidly.
Presently, to satisfy diversified requirements of users, one development trend of the wearable smart electronic products is to use a flexible screen which is bendable as a display unit of an electronic device, so that the electronic device may fit closer to body parts of the user.
In the conventional technology, a user has a poor experience if he/she views a plane image displayed on a display unit which is in a bending state.